Manual de supervivencia zombi
by Solitudely
Summary: Te levantas con el peor peinado del mundo, le sonríes al espejo que se quiebra, abres la ventana para sentir el smog contaminado entrar por tus pulmones, cuando en eso te das cuenta, no hay nadie vivo en las calles, todos son zombis. Pero Estados Unidos tiene un manual para salvar el mundo y declarársele a Inglaterra en el intento.


Fic realmente estúpido y algo largo, incoherente. Su objetivo es causar risa, gracia, humor, una sonrisa al menos, la idea original es de una guía escrita por Max Brooks, estadounidense, aunque el mío es diez mil veces más simple y se basa en principios Alfredianos, o al menos estereotipos americanos. Escrito para Halloween, aunque me atrasé un poco-mucho. Antes de leerlo debes saber como son Wesker y Nemesis al menos.

Mi casi coautora-ayudante es Joota, una amiga muy preciada con la que divago mucho, en serio: mucho. Y mi querida Beta como siempre es Karla, a la que no he visto hace mucho (?) me pregunto dónde estará… El tiempo que pasó y no supe ver, las horas que ya no quieren volver ¿Dónde están, dónde están corazón?

**·** **Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz y no hago esto por fines de lucro, sólo por entretención mía y de los lectores.  
**·** **Parejas**: Algo de Estados Unidos/Inglaterra e insinuaciones de otras.  
**· Personajes: **Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, Hungría, Suiza, Francia, y pequeñas menciones de Prusia,Rusia, Canadá, Alemania, hermanos Italia, Japón y Cuba.  
**·** **Advertencia:** La mayor estupidez de sus vidas, hecha por americanos.

* * *

El inglés no quería estar allí, quizás una fuerza mística o que estaba prácticamente amarrado a una indefensa silla, que por cierto, no se sabía qué o quién lo tenía allí, pero en fin, tenía que simular ser un My Little Pony lleno de alegría que cruzaba el arcoíris, y no es que él viera esas poco masculinas series junto a un escocés porque salían sus gays unicornios NO-imaginarios, que hasta ellos lo abandonaban para ir a jugar Poolnicornio y apostar su dinero unicorniense en vez de estar allí, escuchando como unos tarados a Estados Unidos de América.

Inglaterra se sentía prácticamente como el protagonista de la naranja mecánica, con todo y la cosa diabólica de la cara que pronto le causaría un trauma mental con secuelas irreversibles, oh sí, así sentía en ese momento, en ese trágico, TRÁGICO momento.

—Are you ready, England? — el muchacho sonreía suavemente, para el inglés casi era la sonrisa del anticristo, quería escapar o que la silla tuviera un propulsor de nave espacial o fuera una silla eléctrica a lo Steven Hawking.

Lejos de Estados Unidos y su tema, que quizás no era tan estúpido e irracional… bien, ¿A quién quería engañar? ¡Era lo más estúpido e irrealista que había escuchado! ¡Sus unicornios, sus hadas voladoras, sus duendes, sus troll y todos sus demás amachados amigos eran mucho más reales que eso! Aún recuerda lo que estaba haciendo antes de llegar allí, estaba caminando llevando su lindo tecito a la mesa, cuando de repente, una sombra negra destroza su ventana en una patada demasiado estadounidense para no reconocerla, después, sólo vio negro y el piso.

—¿Que si estoy listo? —decía con una cara enferma y moribunda, pero con la rabia hinchando una de sus venas, hasta sus cejas parecían ponerse más gruesas debido al enojo. — ¿Cómo demonios quieres que esté listo para semejante estupidez? ¡Te dije que no fueras a ver la última película de Resident Evil, te lo dije!

—Oh, ofendes mi heroica persona, Inglaterra… ¡No quedé rallado con esa película! Aunque debió haber más roce entre Leon y Ada. ¿Por qué no hubo más LeonxAda? WHYYY? —lloraba como fanática decepcionada, para luego recuperar su justiciera apariencia de Hero.

El inglés suspiró, sabe que nadie se arriesgaría a salvarlo con semejante demente emocionado después de la premier de la película de uno de sus juegos favoritos, aunque eran completamente diferentes en trama y Wesker parece más sacado de Matrix que de otro lugar.

Y ahora, había sido traído amablemente, bueno, casi secuestrado a escuchar esa loca idea: Un manual de supervivencia zombi.

—¡Acéptalo, esto es estúpido!

—En fin, como te veo tan emocionado por mi grandiosa idea proseguiré, sabía que podía contar contigo.

El inglés puso los ojos en blanco, por más que gritara ese bastardo no lo iba a escuchar. — ¿No me estás escuchando, verdad?

—Paciencia Arthur, no me apures, que ya comienzo... —sonrió. El inglés lo sabía, estaba conversando con una pared, una muy estúpida y gorda.

_Advertencia: Este manual no asegura su sobrevivencia, es más, mientras lee esto pueden estar comiéndole el cerebro, pero aun así debe leerlo porque está hecho en Estados Unidos._

_Con mucho amor, para Arthur Kirkland. _

**_MANUAL DE SUPERVIVENCIA ZOMBI._**

**1.- ¿Cómo saber cuando estás viviendo una epidemia zombi?**

Primero, para saber que estás ante el brote de un virus bacteriológico obviamente iniciado en Estados Unidos (ya que todo lo interesante e importante ocurre allí), debes ser un estadounidense heroico, masculino, y claramente no gordo, muy esbelto, servidor e increíblemente guapo con un poquito de astigmatismo o miopía. Debes notar que un tipo extraño está golpeando tu ventana como un demente y no precisamente para leerte la palabra del señor o un testigo de Jehová encubierto. Sí, es allí cuando sabes que algo está mal o tus vecinos consumen mucha droga. Prendes la televisión y se está trasmitiendo masivamente algo parecido a Thriller pero sin ritmo. Aquí empieza tu combate entre la vida y la muerte, lo primero que matarás seguramente armado con sólo tu heroica fuerza y la escopeta gigante con la que siempre duermes será probablemente un monstruo que logró colarse a tu casa por la entradita de Santa Claus, que te asegurarás de cerrar poco después. Cuando el terreno esté despejado al salir a la calle verás a un canadiense gritando mientras corre afeminadamente de un zombi de camiseta colorida y piel morena, probablemente sea cubano, sí, se ha iniciado el apocalipsis mundial.

Por posibles eventos futuros, hacer las cosas, dentro de lo posible, que siempre quisiste hacer, algo como esto:

_« —¡In-Inglaterra, eres tú! —el americano suspiraba agitado, con el teléfono en la mano, la señal era pésima, se estaba cortando._

_El pobre sujeto detrás de la línea telefónica al otro lado del mundo respondió casi como si estuviera agonizando, claro, en su casa eran la tres de la mañana, hubiera puteado de lo lindo al norteamericano si este no sonara preocupado, como si realmente fuera algo serio._

_— ¿Qué demonios quieres a estas horas, estúpido? ¡Pobre que sea de nuevo la actualización de alguno de tus juegos online!_

_—No es eso…—susurró con una pequeña sonrisa. —Sólo quería decírtelo, decirte que b-bueno, I love you, England, por cualquier cosa que me llegase a pasar quería que lo supieras…_

_El anglosajón quiso responder, pero la cobertura empeoró, poco después fue imposible volver a conectarse con Estados Unidos de América, o al menos a la ciudad donde se encontraba ese heroico americano. »_

**2.- Tantear el terreno.**

Ahora estás encerrado dentro de tu casa y no hay posibilidad alguna de salir al jardín a plantar girasoles y floras con ojos que defiendan tu casa ante las hordas de muertos viviente, tampoco usarás la poca batería de tu iPhone en algo como eso. Lo primero que debes hacer es mirar cuidadosamente por las ventanas cerradas, tratando de que no descubran tu ubicación. Por favor, no gire en círculos hasta desmayarse, no grite ni tenga miedo, a ellos les encanta eso. Sea un macho con pelos en el pecho -figurativamente, claro, no quiere ser un francés por un punto que se explicará poco después-, prenda la radio que apenas funciona para informarse de la situación. La gente está gritando como las belieber ante un concierto de Justin Bieber, pero te enterarás de datos útiles, por ejemplo, dónde deberán ir los sobrevivientes; qué ciudades están libres; si el gobierno mandará ayuda o no y si es así, cuándo; recomendaciones mundanas; pero lo más importante, se te informará de los enemigos, los cuales te parecen terroríficos. Un alemán se ha convertido en un primo lejano de Wesker, ese tipo sacado de Matrix, es el líder de la malvada organización, o al menos eso parece. Además, tropas rusas se han instalado en américa tratando de ayudar. A la mayoría, los zombies ya le han hecho "ñam", el líder de ellos se ha contagiado.

_« —Por favor, a todas las unidades evitar el contacto con los infectados, usted no quiere que lo muerdan. A todos los zombies en terreno, mantenerse alejados de los necrófilos, usted no quiere que lo violen._

_Se detiene el mensaje, el americano golpea la radio con desesperación, necesita escuchar algo que valga la maldita pena._

_—Y para pasar esta terrible masacre, sintonice la radio Alegría de New York, tendremos canciones como: Thriller, Mi novio Zombie, Baila la momia y Mueve el esqueleto, para sentir el ritmo de los muertos vivientes. ¡Recuerde, sintonícenos!_

_El americano casi estrella la estúpida radio contra la pared… ¿Quién iba a querer bailar esas estupideces con terroríficos no-humanos escupe espuma tratando de comerte? ¿Un Edward Cullen? ¿Frankesteint? Maldición, él tendría que salir a tantear el terreno solito, al menos, ya sabía quien era el enemigo, oh, como le encantaría perforarle la cabeza a ese ruso, eso era lo único bueno de todo esto. »_

**3.- Buscar armas Mata-Zombie.**

Este manual ha sido creado para el uso de cualquier usuario, no se sienta discriminado, pero la adaptación de ciertas habilidades y armamento cambia según que tipo de persona seas, si eres el tipo normal que apenas ha visto Resident Evil porque tu hijo hincha pelotas te jodió con ir a verla y la mayor arma que tienes en tu casa es el palo de escoba con el que te aforra tu madre-esposa-hija o hijo rebelde- tu pareja gay, sigue el primer paso.

Primer paso: Mátate, aún estás a tiempo, evidentemente tienes un cuchillo a mano. Si eres un religioso o un tipo "equis" que está en contra de la eutanasia, y gozas con pensar que morirás de la forma más horrible y dolorosa, daremos unos tips de armas que podrás usar en tu caso.

-El palo de escoba: con el que te aforra tu madre-esposa-hija o hijo rebelde-pareja gay, siempre puede usarse para agujerar el ojo de un muerto viviente y tumbarlo en el suelo.  
-El hacha, la llave inglesa, un martillo: básicamente, la caja llena de herramientas que nunca usas, porque acéptalo, rara vez tú arreglas algo, para eso está el místico señor llamado gasfíter o maestro.  
-Consoladores: gracias a algunos necrófilos, los zombies suelen alejarse un poco de estos aparatos vibradores.  
-Sartén: si eres húngaro, esto para ti será la arma más letal nunca antes inventada, si eres de otra nacionalidad, aún puedes dar sartenazos hasta que los hombres escupe baba caigan al suelo.  
-Cuchillos carniceros, machete o navaja: siempre sirve de algo si crees gozar de habilidades como las de Rambo.

Ahora, toda la explicación antes dicha, no te servirá de nada si eres un predicador a batería que siempre estuvo gritando histéricamente sobre un ataque zombi, en el que tú, claramente, serías el único sobreviviente frente a esos obstinados que nunca te creyeron, que te esquivaban como si tuvieras lepra. Tú, el que tiene un armamento capaz de abastecer a la CIA completa, tú, el que en vez de pedir bóxer, sostenes o calcetines en tu cumpleaños pedías balas y pistolas, tú, el que dormía abrazado a la escopeta y más de una vez se te escapó un tiro a la casa del vecino haciendo que te demandara, sí, tú, tú estarás listo para volar cabezas y eliminar a las plagas, es tu momento para brillar, les gritarás a tus vecinos ya zombificados "Kiss my ass, malditos engendros" (aunque no literalmente, porque podrías contagiarte). Este será tu armamento:

-Escopeta: Esta preciosidad mata de tres a cinco zombies con un único disparo, sin embargo no te confíes mucho, pues es milagroso que encuentres muchas balas, te será de mucha ayuda para los monstruos normales y los de nivel medio, pero, cuando llegue ese malvado momento en que salga El Boss, master, el violador y como quieras llamarle… eres libre de usarle, pero no le hará ni cosquillas y probablemente te mate si solo usas la escopeta.  
-Magnum: Este delicioso revolver, en sentido figurado (no es que te la puedas comer), te servirá en todo momento, pues son las más practicas, por ejemplo, sirve cuando estas en lo mejor y un zombi pervertido francés te ataca en el baño, mientras comes o haces cualquier cosa (cualquier cosa, quizás con un británico cejón). Es pequeña, pero bastante potente.  
-Pistola: La inutilidad hecha arma, es como salir a batallar con un cuchillo de mantequilla y sin la mantequilla. Tendrás que gastar como diez balas en el mismo monstruo para que se muera. La ventaja: será el arma de la que más encontrarás balas.  
-Fusil de francotirador: Con esta arma te sentirás como un espía o un asesino secreto, podrás disparar de lugares estratégicos, lo malo, necesita mucho tiempo para disparar, sólo recomendable a distancias lejanas.  
-Granadas ácidas: ¿Por qué ácidas? Piensa, si le tiras granadas incendiarias no sólo tendrás un zombi en contra tuyo… ¡Sino un zombi ardiente! No porque sea sexy, sino porque literalmente viene en llamas hacia ti.

_« Había arreglado su bolso hace unos minutos atrás, era una armería humana, hasta una __bazooka antitanque traía. Antes de irse con la canción "Hero of war" siguiéndole el paso tomó algo más que lo acompañaría en su viaje, como un militar en la guerra trayendo la fotografía de su eterno amor, de la mujer que lo espera en casa, él tomó la imagen de un muchacho guapo y varonil, acariciándolo con la yema de los dedos._

_—Nos volveremos a ver Inglaterra, yo sé que sí…es el destino, ¿Verdad? —tomó con más fuerza el cuadro de Inglaterra._

_Al lado estaba él, el norteamericano, sonriendo, besándole la mejilla, en realidad, era un monito a palito de color negro con lentes y un cachito casi hecho en paint, pero Estados Unidos era bastante crédulo y eternamente enamorado, así que ese supuestamente era él y los dos eran la pareja más feliz y gaymente casada del mundo. Hasta les creo nombre a sus hijos imaginarios, un poco más abajo, también con estilo paint, Dahlia y Andrew. _

_Oh yes, tenía una gran familia inventada por la cual velar. _

_Volvió a arreglar su bolso, abrió la puerta dispuesto a lidiar con la gran batalla, llevaba a su amado en el corazón, por él pelearía hasta el final. »_

**4.- Equipo de supuesta supervivencia.**

Debe tener máximo cinco personas, si tu grupo sobrepasa ese límite simplemente resígnense y digan "Hasta la vista, baby" o "world" en este caso, pues comenzarán a morir masivamente como las hormigas en un hermoso día soleado por culpa de un diabólico niño escocés que las quema con una lupa cruelmente. El grupo debe componerse de:

EL LIDER:

Debe ser un estadounidense por defecto, alto, guapo, come hamburguesas por montón, que pareciera hacerle un culto a Chuck Norris, porque como buen macho espartano tiene que llevar dos miserables pistolas cargadas con cinco balas cada una y puede matar a los zombies de un pueblo completo sólo con eso. Sí, es una mezcla hibrida entre Anakin de Star Wars y Terminator. El único inconveniente de este formidable peleador es que tiene debilidad ante las cejas gruesas y la comida, mucha debilidad.

EL FRANCO TIRADOR Y/O ARMADO HASTA LOS DIENTES:

Es el típico suizo veterano de guerra experto en cualquier arma existente, que tendrá la fortuna de que los miembros de su equipo sean unos completos inútiles que no saben dispararle a un tiro al blanco que esté a dos metros de distancia, y si es consiguen apuntarle bien al blanco, probablemente en el último segundo cuando disparen se les desviará el arma dejando sin ojo a cualquiera del equipo, Mírale el lado bueno, igual los piratas son geniales.

LA CHICA RUDA:

Esta es la mujer entre mujeres, no es la típica muchacha de la historia que se rompe una uña y después de eso no te ayudará en toda la maldita supervivencia, no es esa que está alisándose el pelo mientras el Líder está agonizando y el Franco Tirador está en problemas. Esta chica tiene que ser diferente si quieres sobrevivir, pero claramente no es mejor que el guapo líder americano, será preferentemente húngara que buscará destrozar a un zombi prusiano homosexual que quiere morderle el trasero a cierto austriaco. Sus armas principales son: sartenes, bates, motosierras, es buena cuerpo a cuerpo (oh, eso suena ambiguo).

EL SEÑUELO:

Aquí el porqué de que el que lea este manual no quiere ser un francés. El señuelo, a quien tiran a morir cuando hay perros con rabia, zombies mutantes y el alemán a lo Matrix, ese afeminado metrosexual con pelos en el pecho será más que útil en tu equipo, cada vez que estén a punto de morir se tiende a tirar a este sujeto para que lo maten, increíblemente, de la manera más arcoíris y gay seguirá vivo hasta el final, además que por abstinencia puede comenzar a ponerse un poco necrófilo, por lo que los muertos vivientes empezarán a correr de él en vez de que en viceversa.

LA DAMISELA EN PELIGRO:

Como se ha mencionado en el primer punto de este apartado, el Líder tiende a tener debilidad hacia las cejas prominentes, por lo cual parecerá derretirse y arrojarse salvajemente como si él fuera uno de los infectados hacia lo que suele llamarse "la damisela en peligro", nombre que no es tan correcto, ya que los que estarán en peligro son los zombis que osen tocar a este ser. Sus armas suelen ser bombas hechas con biotecnología, a las que llama "Scone". ¡God, casi parecen comida! ¡Casi, pero el líder es listo y sabe que eso es veneno puro! Tocan a los zombis y estos huyen despavoridos, luego, la damisela golpeará al líder por arrojar su supuesta comida a las plagas.

_« —Oh, maldita sea, allí va Francia de nuevo a violarse a los zombis ¿Puedo darle un tiro ya?—suspiraba el suizo apuntándolo con un arma._

_—No, no, déjalo, lo necesitaremos... además se nos están acabando las balas...—suspiró la húngara, sujetando con fuerza los lentes que tenía del austriaco al que prometió proteger de Gilberesteint, estúpido monstruo._

_Recuperaría a Austria antes de que todo eso acabara._

_—Sobreviviremos... tengo por quien vivir...—susurró con una cálida sonrisa el americano._

_— ¿Tu gato, tu Playstation 3? ¿Algún muñeco inflable curiosamente cejón?—intentó el grupo, incluyendo a Francis que dejó de perseguir al zombi._

_— ¡Claro que no, volveré para verlo a él, a mi Inglaterra, mi damisela a salvar, mi ensueño!—alzó el dedo con homosexualidad._

_Hungría y Francia se rieron con ternura por sus gustos extraños en relaciones humanas, eran abiertos. Suiza se palmeó la cabeza, realmente no entendía cómo fue a parar con esos imbéciles. Cuando en eso, entre parte de los escombros sale un sensual inglés con traje policial londinense, el americano casi grita histéricamente al verlo, pero Hungría le tapó la boca antes de que lo hiciera. _

_— ¿A quién le llamaste damisela en peligro? ¡Aquí el único que viene a salvar tu mugriento país soy yo!_

_El americano sonrió con la intensidad de un orgasmo francés o uno griego, se abalanzó salvajemente al inglés llorándole con desesperación con el típico diálogo de "Oh pensé que no te volvería a ver, ahora, si nos volvemos zombis no será tan terrible, tendremos cositas necrófilas y darás a luz parásitos pequeños por toda la eternidad de nuestras muertas vidas, ahora no tengo miedo de morir." Suiza rodó los ojos, pediría pieza separada del grupo de ahora en adelante, por Hungría no había problema y Francis... quería el trío, pero todos saben que lo mandarían a la... shit. »_

**5. Guarida o zona de combate.**

Es el lugar donde se "supone" que nuestro no tan querido equipo se resguardará de las amenazas exteriores, tome en cuenta lo recién dicho, EXTERIORES, no garantiza la seguridad de que cierto suizo se aburra del resto del equipo y los asesine a todos. Debe ser de preferencia espacioso por la claustrofobia que sufren ciertos personajes, y sólido, que ni un cabezazo del zombi fortachón lo pueda derribar. Además este sitio debe contar con agua y comida en cantidades industriales, para que nuestro Líder –Hero- no sufra colapsos nerviosos debido a la falta de hamburguesas. También recuerda, este lugar debe tener puntos clave para matar zombies francotiradoramente desde el lugar más alto, preferentemente desde la azotea del edificio utilizado. Sin embargo no se confíe, debe recordar que este refugio no es para siempre, manténgase alerta, pues siempre habrán zombies más mirones que los acosadores, que lograran encontrar un agujero de un centímetro que usaran para entrar a la guarida y le arruinarán la vida al equipo. En el instante que comiencen a entrar masivamente alerte al resto del equipo y corran como Mamá en súper ofertas, últimos minutos, lleve ya.

Sus posibles escondites o zonas de combate serán: Cárceles para psicópatas nivel cien, así habrá mayor seguridad de que nadie pueda entrar ni salir, ni siquiera usted; el lugar de trabajo de personas importantes del gobierno, pues están blindados para que gente que los odia no logre atacarlos, de esa forma su equipo estará salvo. Por nada, reitero, POR NADA elija junto a su equipo una iglesia o catedral como guarida, pues es como decirle a zombies "Hey, zombi sexy, soy tu hermosa comida para llevar, ñami". Piense que en este lugar no hay mucha comida y, a menos que sean los sacerdotes sicarios de Dios ninjas asesinos, este sitio no tendrá ningun arma, no sea idiota.

_« —Oh Inglaterra, allí se fue tu cama, creo que nos veremos en la terrible obligación de dormir juntos…—sonreía el norteamericano con poderío._

_El inglés sólo suspiró golpeándose la cabeza, el suizo fue el primero en pedir una cama apartada de esos dos, era capaz de dormir entre los zombis en vez de estar escuchando lo que era obvio que escucharía en las noches, le daba un choque postraumático sólo de imaginárselo. _

_—Oh god…no. —suspiró Inglaterra, luego amenazó al americano con el poderoso scone radiactivo que tenía en la mano. — ¡Es tu puta culpa que me quedara sin cama!_

_— ¡No lo fue, el héroe sólo trataba de salvar el día!_

_— ¿Arrojándole mi desgraciada cama a ese indefenso hámster zombi? ¿Seguro que no te han mordido ya el cerebro? ¡Eres un desgraciado descerebrado! —ese era el inglés nuevamente apuntándolo con el scone envenenado._

_El americano chilló tratando de que se calmara. _

_— ¡Los pequeños son los peores Inglaterra, los peores! —insistió el norteamericano, tirando la cosa diabólica de Inglaterra lejos. Cuando fue arrojada, todos se lanzaron melodramáticamente detrás de paredes y mesas como si fuera prácticamente una granada._

_El anglosajón se cruzó los brazos ofendido. —No estés mal, amor… si sabes que quieres "despertar a los muertos" con lo que haremos esta noche…—le sonríe insinuante._

_Toma en brazos al inglés, le sujeta con intensidad, las mejillas de ambos se sonrojan, al suizo le dan esas ganas incomprensibles de ir al baño a vomitar, el francés suspira con anhelo haciéndole ojitos a la húngara que le da un codazo que lo deja sin alma. Todos sabían que para matar a la poderosa ardilla-hámster con cojera zombi era innecesario usar una cama. El estadounidense, a pesar de la tragedia, sólo quería disfrutar el tiempo restante con su verdadero amor.»_

**6. El rescate o el escape afeminado de la infección.**

Lo has escuchado en la radio, te lo ha dicho el policía agónico en medio de la masacre, te lo ha informado un sujeto vestido del estúpido y sensual Hombre araña, lo has investigado en hojas y en anuncios, te lo ha dicho el malo de la película que habla tu idioma. Cualquiera de estas sirve. Cualquier cosa sirve mientras tratas de huir de esta maldita epidemia que no te ha dejado comer ni tener sexo tranquilo sin que un zombi te venga a joder el polvo de tu vida mientras el tipo debajo grita "muévete más rápido gordo del demonio".

En esta parte, tendrás que hacerte de todos tus reflejos inexistentes, porque es como obvio que de alguna manera sorprendente te toparás con el enemigo mortal en esta fase: a punto de escapar, allí estará, mirándote, guiñándote el ojo y tirándote besitos… y claro, a dos centímetros de esa monstruosidad escupe-baba está el helicóptero con jacuzzi y centro de spa incluido. Te muerdes los labios, odias tu desgraciada suerte. El monstruo mutante con una cañería gigante que antes era un poderoso militar ruso te quiere exterminar… o corres por tu vida mientras disparas o haces una estrategia decente. Esta vez tirar a la carnada no servirá de nada. El monstruo ruso es anti-necrófilos, pedirás ayuda a todos tus compañeros, si estás solo… lo mejor es el correcomonena-atacacomovikingo hasta que se caiga unos segundos y corres, corres y corres hasta el avión y le metes power, quedarse a pelear es suicida y sólo pasa en videojuegos. Reitero, no sea idiota.

Quizás, en esta oportunidad, el más malo de toda la experiencia vivida se hará bueno y sacrificará su vida por el bien de la humanidad, es recomendable andar con pañuelos triple hoja con olor a menta por si acaso, usted puede llorar y el señuelo ya se ha gastado toda la caja de pañuelos llorando a moco tendido antes de que pudieras advertirlo.

_« __— ¡Detén esta estupidez Alemania y sube al puto megazord que ha traído Japón para sacarnos de aquí!—gritaba el héroe, abrazando fuertemente a Inglaterra mientras el helicóptero ascendía._

_El alemán se sacó los lentes negros arrojándolos con fuerza al suelo mientras la criatura mutada con bufanda se acercaba a él, sólo sonrió ante las palabras del norteamericano, Hungría no soportaba verlo, el suizo en tanto bajó la vista de manera solemne._

_En el último momento, quien había empezado todo eso estaba salvándolos._

_—Creo que este es mi fin... fue una extraña vida la verdad...—cerró los ojos solemnemente. — ¡Escucha esto, Estados Unidos, nunca lo dejes ir... a tu gran amor! ¡Cuídalo por siempre! Y si ves a Romano dile que siento todo esto...no pude traer a su hermano de vuelta… ¡Yo sólo quería verlo una vez más, a ese idiota del que me enamoré! ¡Verlo sonreír a mi lado! —sonrió nuevamente desgarrado en el dolor de los recuerdos. —A pesar de que Italia había muerto... yo quería verlo... una vez más, ahora, al fin... quizás me encuentre con él...esto no es del todo malo, ¿Verdad?_

_El alemán se acercó al monstruo rápidamente mientras una sonrisa tranquila y sincera preparada para partir se veía en su rostro. Todo eso, ser el villano, provocar una epidemia, todo lo hizo por él, por el amor de su vida, buscando una cura... tratando de traerlo de nuevo a la vida. Apretó el gatillo, el primer depósito explotó, los sobrevivientes lo sabían. Tenían que escapar, el alemán les estaba dando la oportunidad para aquello. »_

**7. Epidemia erradicada, termina la supervivencia.**

Esta es la parte más feliz de la historia, ese momento, ese instante que parece eterno cuando recibes la información que te hace flotar de alegría. El virus ha sido erradicado, la epidemia ha acabado. Eres un héroe para toda tu nación y no muestras una pizca de humildad saltando a cada escenario al que eres llamado, tienes cicatrices que te atendiste con curitas con diseño de Bob Esponja, eres la masculinidad (o en caso de ser mujer, la femineidad) hecha persona. Darás agradecimientos por todo el mundo para que luego de tres meses... bueno, lo típico, nadie se acuerde de ti. El Caracol que baila Hip hop será la nueva sensación, pero tu momento de estrellato te dejará tranquilo y listo para cualquier amenaza próxima, serás el primero al que llamen, tenlo por seguro.

Si no has tenido este efecto al término de la epidemia significa que quedarás con secuelas de por vida por toda la masacre, sesos volando y brazos que has usado como cuerdas, amarrado a tu cama por tu propia familia y siendo adicto a la droga como los soldados de Vietnam (espero que termines como la primera).

Aquí termina el manual, los has conseguido: has sobrevivido y normalmente terminarás con novio/a. ¿Qué más puedes pedir?

_«La amenaza ha terminado, hubo perdidas, todos saben esto. Hungría recuperó a su hombre del zombi gay prusiano, bueno… "parte" de su hombre, ya que le tuvieron que amputar el trasero. Gilberesteint le mordió una nalga. Francia quedó con una rara afición sexual después de la epidemia, una que implica muchas mordeduras y trajes góticos apretados en la noche. _

_Suiza está en constante terapia para olvidar todos los eventos ocurridos durante la infección… "No se callaban en toda la noche, lo único que quería era dormir en paz, y ellos con su '¡Ahhhh, no tan f-fuerte Estados Unidos, nos pueden oir!' ¡Fue terrible, fue terrible!" solía decirle a su psiquiatra. _

_Y en cuanto al líder americano…_

_—¡Te voy a demandar, puto cabrón! ¡O me sacas o te dejo sin hijos, en serio Estados Unidos, no bromeo! Shit! Fucking git, let me goooo!_

_—Ay Arthur, lo haría si pudiera pero bueno, ya sabes, son sólo fines "científicos", tengo que examinarte y tenerte aquí por la ciencia, puedes estar infectado o con síntomas peligrosos… ¿No quieres que algo malo pase verdad?_

_—¡Sólo me tienes aquí para tus caprichos sexuales y para no llorar con tus desgraciadas películas de terror! ¡Para que te lea cuentos! ¡Para que te haga compañía, te sientes solo, niñito! —lo increpa frunciéndole las cejas, el norteamericano se ríe con nerviosismo._

_—Me ofendes Arthur, en fin… la ciencia no puede esperar…—susurró con una sonrisa mientras tosía y trataba de parecer serio._

_Ellos, incluso con sus extrañezas la estaban pasando bien. El inglés hubiera podido largarse hace mucho tiempo de allí si realmente hubiera querido, pero estar hipotéticamente secuestrado por el amor de su vida no era tan malo después de todo. »_

_FIN DEL MANUAL._

_Impreso en Amo a Inglaterra impresos.  
Nueva York - Estados Unidos.  
Tirada de 200.500.000 ejemplares.  
Noviembre del 2012._

© del texto, Alfred F. Jones, 2012.  
© de la traducción, de Alfred F. Jones, 2012.

Reservados todos los derechos al Hero. Ninguna parte de esta publicación puede ser reproducida, almacenada o trasmitida por ningún medio sin permiso del editor. A excepción de Arthur, él puede hacer lo que quiera porque somos amantes. AMANTES-LOVERS, oh fuck yeah, tráguense eso malditos franceses, japoneses, escoceses, lo que sea. Aire, tú también. Por fin es mío…gracias Arthur.

Impreso en Estados Unidos de America – Printed in United States of America.

El americano terminó de leer y explicar todo el manual con imágenes ilustradas de Japón que muy amablemente se molestó en editar, incluso con mucho detalle cuando se mencionaba al americano y al inglés juntos. El anglosajón estaba allí, con los ojos en blanco, botando baba, inerte, como si estuviera en coma, nunca esperó escuchar tanta cosa… gay, idiota y demás de una sola vez.

—¿Qué te pareció? ¡Venderá millones! ¡Todos los fans querrán uno para salvarse de esos asquerosos y podridos sonámbulos!

El inglés respiró, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y sus cejas se arquearon hacia abajo haciéndolo parecer un sujeto uniceja cavernícola de esos que no han dormido en horas. — ¿Qué mierda es eso? ¿Y desde cuando tú y yo tenemos algo? ¿Novios nosotros? ¿Compartir una cama? ¿No podrías usar a otra víctima a la cual dejar en ridículo? ¡Y mis scones no son armas letales, idiot!

—¡P-Pero! —insistía el muchacho. —N-No podía escoger a otro… para ese papel, porque bueno, no me he enamorado de na-nadie más que de ti, Inglaterra.

—N-No me digas que esto es…—el inglés se sonrojó suavemente mientras miraba como el americano asentía, se acercaba a sus cabellos y los removía un poco, el tacto con la palma americana pareció quemarlo, aún estaba atado en la silla, no podía hacer mucho.

—Sí, Inglaterra, esta es un excusa tonta, estúpida y alocada para que sepas que te amo, es mi pretexto para declararme perdidamente enamorado de ti, como un zombi hacia un cerebro.

—E-Eso no es romántico, idiota…—agachaba la cabeza, sonrojado hasta los orejas. El norteamericano le seguía el sonrojo riendo alborotadamente sin hallar qué decir.

—Sabes... sería capaz de causar el fin del mundo...

—¿De qué hablas idiota? —levantó la cabeza con sorpresa.

—Sería capaz de causar el fin del mundo para poder estar contigo, ser tu verdadero héroe… que nos amemos… incluso aunque no sobrevivamos…

—¿Te refieras a que nos muerdan, mutemos y luego tengamos parásitos monstruosos como hijos? —enfatizó irónico el inglés mientras su ritmo cardiaco aceleraba por las manos que acariciaban su cuello e iban traviesas a su pecho.

—Exacto… Inglaterra.

Y cuando el anglosajón iba a responder… quizás, aceptar algo, intentar algo… sacar lo que lleva dentro, en ese preciso instante la ventana se rompe, se escuchan gritos, las radios comienzan a describir una y mil cosas, los ciudadanos corren y se siente el ruido de los choques de autos estrellándose los unos con los otros. Los dos se miran, Arthur no lo puede creer, debe ser un mal sueño, que sea uno de esos putos y desgraciados sueños que tiene en los cuales Alfred le confiesa amor eterno, el norteamericano sonríe, tal parece que ha empezado la aventura y el más gay romance nunca antes visto. Estados Unidos está listo para sobrevivir a ese eterno amor.

* * *

Espero que les gustara, lo hice con amor, ojalá al menos les haya sacado alguna risita. Una amiga me dijo que debería escribir mi propia versión de una epidemia zombi con los de hetalia y yo dije: "no, ni de coña", ya que saldría algo terrible y sin sentido, además ya hay una buena historia acerca de algo así, mordidas contagiadas para todos ustedes.

Por cierto, lleven pronto el manual ilustrado gaymente por Japón y escrito por nuestro indudable héroe. Se hicieron 200.500.000, sólo quedan 200.499.000, se agotan como pan caliente, encargue ya.


End file.
